V Tamer: Chaos Rulers
by Deltamon
Summary: Yeah. I made another one.


**Yes, Yes. This is the first chapter of my second story ever written. Hopefully it will be even better. I will try to use more spaces between the lines (had a problem with that in the first one, doh) Whatever, enjoy. Next chaper coming soon August,17,2008**

Chapter 0.01

The street lights whizzed by as he made his way through the city at top speed. The windows had a second to reflect his silhouette

before he leaped onto an oncoming truck. He growled in annoyance. "Damn it… Where'd he go to now…?" Looking around, he held his

gun tightly as he heard the familiar roar nearing his ride. Turning around in time to dodge an ultraviolet beam, he saw the crimson

eyes of the monster. Its teeth were glazed with its rabid fury whilst its gaping mouth expelled foul gases enough to smother an

onlooker. Holding up his arm to block the stench he fired his gun and dodged a swinging tail, given enough time to jump over its skull-

like head and fire at its neck. The beast roared out in pain as he landed gracefully behind it. A moment of stillness passed until the

beast fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. He turned around and smiled to himself as he saw the Dinosaur Digimon slowly disappear

into data, which he absorbed. "Heh… Piece of cake…"

* * *

"Alright; Greymon didn't stand a chance!" Looking up at the computer screen, Logan saw his Digimon had over twenty million bits of

data. It was the highest record in Sydney of Australia. What was more unexpected was how only he had a Beelzemon Blast Mode,

which his friends envied the most. His V-Tamer was given to him by his dad in Japan who owned the company that shipped them out

to the world population. He was told it was going to be thrown out because a piece was missing, but there was nothing wrong with it

to begin with at an exception that maybe there was a glitch in the data that created the new Digimon. Leaving the room Logan went

to search for a snack while his V-Tamer was saving his work. Glancing into a room with a crib, Logan saw his baby sister asleep; he

was supposed to watch her while his mother was out to dinner with his father, who had returned from ten months of work. Walking to

the kitchen Logan slowly opened up the fridge door, confronted with an array of food and drink beverages. Humming as he picked up

an apple off the shelf and wiped it on his shirt, Logan stopped to hear a loud sudden noise from down the hall near his and his sisters'

room. "That s not the baby." Logan sprinted towards his room, grabbing the emergency baseball bat in case it was a robbery. When

he got into his room, Logan saw a large figure with wings near his computer. It had barely turned around when he started to swing

the bat at its head. "Ouch! HEY! Is that how you- Ouch!- treat your partner?!" Logan stopped his crazed attack to see his V-pet in real

life. "Beelzemon Blast Mode?? You're actually real??" The Digimon rubbed its head looking down at Logan with surprise. "What? You

didn't expect this to happen? Get rid of that bat before I do." Logan threw the baseball bat down and looked up, "Er, sorry… How's

your head?" The Digimon stopped rubbing it and pointed at Logan, smiling. "You're lucky you swing like a girl!" Logan gasped at the

comment as Beelzemon laughed. A loud crying was heard from the room with his baby sister. Logan sighed and told Beelzemon to

wait while he calmed her down. Walking into the room her saw her standing up in her crib, wailing out like a siren. "Lisa, please stop

it…" He grabbed a teddy bear and handed it to her. "What is that? It's so bald." Logan turned around to see Beelzemon looking over

to the baby. "Beelzemon… It's a baby." The Digimon poked Lisa on the head. "Heheheh, she's fat." Logan smacked his forehead in

frustration as his partner continued his poking of the infant's head. "Ugh…Can we just leave her in peace-" A loud cry from Beelzemon

made Logan look over to see the baby on top of his head his head. Lisa was tugging at the Digimon's ears and hair, biting his hand as

he tried to get her off. "Aghhh, Logan! This bald thing's gone rabid on me! Stop it before I go bald!!" Pulling his sister off, Logan had

to try hard not to laugh at the look on his partner's face; it was a mix between terror and humiliation. "Lisa, be nice to my friend." His

sister punched him in the forehead, giggling as he set her down in her crib. "Good Lisa. Now go to sleep." He signaled to his partner

to leave the room immediately, which was done without any stalling. Patting his sister on the head as she slowly fell asleep. Logan

laughed under his breath as he recalled the hilarious event. "For a Digimon with all that power, he couldn't handle my sister for a

minute!" Walking out of the room, Logan looked around; Beelzemon was not in his room. Looking at his V-tamer, he saw the screen

flashing. On it was his Digimon. "Huh. I guess he didn't want to stick around…" Picking it up Logan set it down on his end table and fell

back onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, Logan thought of the reality of a Digital World; what would it be like to visit that place?

He didn't want to go that far and decided to drift off into a nap that only lasted five minutes before he remembered he had left the

fridge door open.

* * *

An explosion sounded over the bridge, and the force caused it to collapse as Beelzemon Blast Mode was thrown into the ocean. A

large ball of fire crashed down from above, exploding in the water near him. Slowly hauling himself out of the water, he looked to see

his opponent had disappeared in a flash. "He's…still…here…Damn it…" Breathless, but alive he jumped into the cover of the trees,

readying his gun for when his opponent appeared. Scanning the area from his hiding spot, Beelzemon could make out a shape in the

night. "Heh. Found you…" Lifting up his gun to fire, he was suddenly startled from behind. "No, I've found you." A blast hit him in the

back, sending him flying forward onto the ground. "Urgh…" He slowly tried to get up but was hit again, this time flung farther towards

a cliff. "Aghhh!" His cries of pain made his enemy laugh; he dropped his gun from the first hit, and was left with nothing but himself.

"Damn…it…" He looked up to see the enemy disappear in a flash once again, appearing above him. "You seemed so strong at the

beginning of the fight. Pity you did not last long, though." Beelzemon weakly lifted up an arm to shield himself from the next attack,

hearing more laughter. "You know as well as I do that this next attack will destroy you. Why make it humiliating on yourself?" Looking

up, Beelzemon felt a fire spread throughout his entire being. "Shut up. This time I make you feel humiliated…" The surprised look of his

opponent boosted Beelzemon's' spirits. Sprinting up into a jump he kneed his opponent and punched him into a building. The

windows smashed and glass flew every where as he saw the opposing Digimon burst out in a fury. "How dare you oppose me! I will

make you pay for that!!" Beelzemon shielded himself as the otherwise fatal attack hit him without harm. "Heh! You call that an

attack?" He dodged a flurry of attacks and landed on the ground, running from another round as he grabbed his gun. Aiming it swiftly,

he unleashed his rounds of metal bullets upon the Digimon. As it flinched, he flew up to aim a more powerful attack on it. The force

sent his foe into several more buildings, finally ending with the large sky scraper. Flying in on the kill he had a moment to dodge three

attacks, noticing the enemy slowly rising up from the rubble. "Ugh… Why you… I'll be back… And when I return, you'll…" The Digimon

stopped its speech, nearly disappearing into data before using a teleport to escape. Beelzemon smiled, returning to his original form.

Slowly returning to the ground, he looked around. "No one else, eh…?"

* * *

Logan woke up slowly as he heard his parents return. "Hey, Logan! Sorry we were late. Are you asleep?" Sitting up in bed he heard

his father coming from down the hallway. "Harris, dear, take off your shoes! Lisa's sleeping-" A loud wiling cry from Lisa's room

signaled the warning was too late. Logan decided to get up before any more noises rang in his ears. Looking over at his V-Tamer

Logan noticed its screen was flashing red. He looked up as his father peeked in. "Hello there, Logan. Have you missed me?" Logan

hugged his father. "Yeah, It was boring here the whole time. How's life in Japan? Is there really high-tech stuff there? Can you really

buy umbrellas from vending machines??" Harris looked down at his son. "Well, there is high-tech stuff there, but it has been raining for

several days, so I decided to take a week off of work to meet my family. Oh, and here's your gift!" Logan was surprised as he was

handed a medium-sized box. Looking up at his father, he was told to open it. Tearing up the top, Logan took out a pair of socks.

Looking up at his father Logan couldn't help uttering a sound. "Eh?" His father laughed. "There's more, there's more." Digging deeper,

Logan found a card with the V-Tamer logo on it. "Awesome, you were able to get one of these?! I thought they were sold out until

next year!" His father laughed. "Hold your socks, Logan, that card was hard to get. You will first need to go to the registry in order to

activate it." Logan took a moment before realizing why his father got him the socks. "Dad, that wasn't funny…" His father laughed and

walked out of the room, meeting his mother as they both saw Lisa in her crib. "Hey…Logan, what's that ya' got there?" Logan

stiffened up as he turned around to see Beelzemon Blast Mode looking over at the card. "B-B-" He realized his parents were home

and dragged the Digimon over to the closet, whispering as he spoke. "Beelzemon…what are you doing here at this time? My parents

are home and if they see you they'll freak!" His partner began to look annoyed as he responded. "Well sorry if I'm your partner, but

sometin' isn't right here." A call from his mother made Logan stuff Beelzemon in the closet. "Stay there and be quiet." Closing the

door, he quickly exited the room to see his mother dressed in her outgoing coat again. "We're going out with Lisa. Do you feel alright

staying here and watching the house?" Logan shrugged and shook his head. "No problems, I can do that!" His mother was nearing

the door when she turned around, 'Do not let anyone in okay. If they come in you use that baseball bat, okay? Hit a home run if you

can!" Logan stared blankly as she left, locking the door behind her. "Home Run…?" He shook his head and turned around to return to

his room and release Beelzemon from the closet. Opening the closet doors, he saw his partner reading one of his porn magazines.

"Ooooo… hey, you have good taste…" Logan began blushing a deep red he tried to grab the magazine out of Beelzemon's hands, but

it was lifted out of reach. As the Digimon turned the page a poster flipped down, and the Digimon gasped in amazement. Logan

slapped his forehead as Beelzemon looked on. "Damn, Logan. How'd you get these? Do your parents know? I bet you stash 'em

away… Heheheh; looks like we've got a dirty little secret." Logan grabbed the book out of his partner's hands. "Quit it, I haven't read

them. I was saving them for a friend in America." His partner glanced at the box where he got the first magazine. "Big fan, huh?"

Picking another one up he flipped through. "Ooooo…" Logan was annoyed at his partner's arrogance. "Beelzemon, please stop that.

Fine, they're mine, but this one's for my friend." His partner laughed and returned the magazine to the box. Logan hid his on top,

hiding it with his shoes. Beelzemon looked at the V-Tamer card. "Looks like your dad has good taste, getting you the platinum card

and all." Logan glanced over at the card, confused. "What? I didn't know there were types of cards…" His partner scratched his head.

"Well, long story I guess. The better the card, the more Tamers you can fight. Somethin' like that anyway." Logan turned over his card.

"Beelzemon, do you have to register these?" Beelzemon shrugged. "How would I know?! I know as much as you. But I can tell you

there is something I don't like about this…" Logan looked at the front of the card. "Well, we'll have to find out, won't we?" He turned

around to see his partner return to the V-Tamer. Tomorrow he'd ask his parents if they could visit the downtown V-Tamer Coliseum.

Then he could figure out what was bothering his partner so much.


End file.
